What the Heart Desires
by FadedRadiance
Summary: He annoys her, she insults him. He makes it obvious he loves her, she keeps her love secret, locked away in the bottom of her heart.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and a few OCs. Enjoy!**

******I'm going to be on vacation for the next three weeks, I'll be writing as much as I can, but don't expect any updates. I am sorry for those who were looking forward to them, but I'll be getting on track when I get back.**

**What the Heart Desires**

He annoys her, she insults him. He makes it obvious that he loves her, she keeps her love secret, locked away in the bottom of her heart.

**Scorpius's POV**

Rose Ella Weasley. The not-so-secret love of my life. Damn, is she beautiful….and sweet, kind and passionate about everything. I love her wildly curly, dark, red hair. I just want to run my fingers through it. Those amber eyes of hers are so deep, I feel like I can see her soul through them. And vice-versa, when she pins her gaze on you with those wide eyes, it's like she is analyzing everything about you, good and bad. Her body…let us not even get started on that, or I'll get distracted. So petite and perfect….see what I mean? Anyways, it's not just her outward appearance, but also her mind, her emotions. When all her passion and vibrancy is directed at you, you have her absolute attention. Sometimes, it's a bad thing, like when she is angry (that's the emotion directed at me most of the time). But when Rose is happy, everyone else is. Now, I'm not saying that she throws a fit every time she is sad, but basically everyone likes her. So when she is happy, it gives everyone else cheer and happiness. She is brilliant, kind, loving and humble. Her temper is something you have got to watch out for, though. I see her a lot, much to her vexation, because I am best mates with her cousin and also her best mate, Albus Severus Potter. I met him on the Hogwarts Express at the start of first year. At first, we hated each other, bringing petty prejudices about one another's last name passed down from our families. I also, might have, maybe, broken his foot when I slammed my compartment door on him. On purpose. Dear Rosie has never quite gotten past that, it seems, unlike Al. I can't be blamed (well, yes, yes I can, because it was my fault), my father had told me not to associate with them. No, my dad, Draco Malfoy, wasn't the same disturbed little prat he had been when the older generation was at Hogwarts, but he really disliked the Potter-Weasley clan. He no longer believed in that mumbo-jumbo blood purity trash. He still didn't like any of the Potters or Weasleys, because he thought they were stuck-up goody-two shoes. Of course, the Potter-Weasley clan thought the same of my dad (of course, not the good-two shoes part, ha). I obviously got over such prejudices, as I love all of them (except for Louis and occasionally Molly, the annoying little buggers they are). Not that I would admit it, I have a reputation to keep. Now, I know I sound like a love-sick little girl, but Rose and her family are my soft spot. Everyone else, and sometimes even them, get an arrogant, carefree, emotionless git. Oh. There's Rose! Is it time to bother her already? Yes, it was, she was off to Potions, and I had a free period. Well, time sure does fly when you are lost in your thoughts. Albus grinned at me, knowing what was going through my mind, then frowned slightly. What was that look about? I guess I'll have to ask him about that later.

"Weasley! I believe it is that time of day again," I said pompously, and she replied,\

"Go to hell, Malfoy, don't even think about speaking to me." Too late.

"It also looks like that time of the month again, dearest Rosie-Posie," I smirked. It's the same thing every day. Me aggravating Rose, her throwing insults at me. Al says it's only a matter of time before she slaps me. But, on second thought, that already happened in fourth year, so it'll probably be a punch.

"So, Weasley, how about a date tonight?", I ask.

"No, you git. Now let me pass so I won't be late for Potions," Rose snapped angrily.

"Ok, we will keep the pretense that you don't like me, Weasley. It's amusing to see you lie your pretty little redhead off. See you in Ancient Runes, love." Well she might not like me, my insecure side whispers. What am I thinking? Everyone loves me!

"Alright, mate," I called to Albus, who was busy flirting with Rose's friend, Emmaline Wood, "Lets get to the library." Since it's our free period, and we use it wisely, to get done with homework. And bloody hell, was there a lot of it. I was brought out of my thoughts when Albus said seriously, "Scorpius, we need to talk."

Uh oh. Al rarely ever looked this grave unless it's one of three things: food, Quidditch, and family.

He continued, "Scorp, it's about Rosie. Now I know you think you like her, but I need to know whether our not you are serious about her." Seeing that I was about to interrupt, he put a hand up and said, "Let me finish. I know how you are with girls, how we both are. You are a player. You shag them then leave them. The longest you've had a girlfriend lasted for two months, and you guys probably had an actual conversation only once. I know I have no right to reprimand you about your actions with girls, I'm the exact same, but this is my cousin, and one of my best mates. You might not know this, but Rose can be insecure about guys. So if you hurt her like you have the others, well, it's family before friends, mate." Wow. I had no idea he felt that way.

"I really do like her, Albus, promise. It wouldn't be just a one night stand."

"That's all I'm asking for, Scorp." he replied, smirking slightly, then going back to work on his homework.

Right then, I made a promise to make not only make Rose my girlfriend, but also that I would try my best not to hurt her. Which I must admit could be hard, because I obviously have serious commitment issues, if my past record is proof of anything.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Got inspired! I proof-read this a lot, but if anyone finds any mistakes, or has constructive criticism, go ahead and tell me. They are in their 6****th**** year, McGonagall is Head Mistress. The characters are not really in-depth right now, but as the story goes on, they will get deeper and have more personality. The title might be changing, so just be aware. Will switch from Scorpius's POV to Rose's and possibly a 3rd person, depending on my mood. This also is kind of like the story of how James and Lily Potter fell in love at first, so I give credit to J.K. Rowling for that, but will change as the story goes on. Give me your thoughts on the story!**

**-Luna Rose Lily**


End file.
